


Lance's Not So Fun Date

by Gooygoopygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooygoopygirl/pseuds/Gooygoopygirl
Summary: Lance is on his way home when he has a unexpected encounter with a couple strangers.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday after school and Hunk and I were enjoying a marathon of bad comedies. Or we were till Hunk started to talk about his new girlfriend.

“And then we went to a movie. And I took her to that park after. The one with that big fountain you fell in last autumn. And we just walked and talked. On man, Lance, it was great” 

“I’m glad you guys had a good date... wait, what?!?! I didn’t fall in the fountain I went in to get you your special coin back. You begged. “

Hunk continued on like I hadn’t said anything “And after I drove her home I actually managed to kiss her. Well it was just her cheek but it was amazing and she smelled so nice. “

“You said that you had thrown the wrong one and I just had to go get it because it was from your grandpa.” I started again with a bit of a pout. Hunk laughed an I knew he had remembered. 

“Well I’m glad you and Shay had a good time.” 

“Yah.” Hunk said with that goofy loved struck smile he gets sometimes when he. Is thinking about Shay. 

I raised my hand to hide a yawn, glancing over at Hunk’s silly rocket clock. It read 10:36. 

“Wow is it that late already? I should get going.”

“What, your leaving, but it’s late and dark... and raining” Hunk said giving me a worried look “You know you can just stay here for the night, right? Your always welcome.”

“I know, I know. But I keep staying here and mama said she wanted me home tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow okay.” I said as we made your way toward the front door. 

“Okay but just be safe.” Hunk said with a sad smile as he closed the door behind me. 

The rain was coming down in nothing more than a light drizzle when i stepped out of the house and I pulled my hood up as I began to walk home. The smell of the rain and the quiet steady tempo of the droplets lulling me into a relaxed state as I turn the corner on 5th street. While it isn’t exactly a long walk home I decide to take the short cut through the alley by the small Jewish market. I’m almost halfway down the alley when I hear someone call my name behind me. I turn expecting to see Hunk running after me with some forgotten possession ( it had been my phone last time ). Instead i see a boy probably about my age with a horrible hair cut and a smile that immediately sets my skin crawling. 

“It’s okay Lance.” I hear but it’s coming form behind me. Now I can feel my pulse as it thumps in my head. Something is very wrong. I go to turn around, not wanting my back to this stranger, and that’s when the boy in front of me suddenly racing toward me. Instinct got the best of me as I tried to back up. Only to run into the other guy. Oh. God. I’d forgotten about him for a seconds but now there was no forgetting because he was built like a brick wall of muscle. One arm came and wrapped around my wait and the other grabbed my right wrist. The grip was strong and no matter how much I struggled I simply couldn’t get away it out of his grasp. Had I yelled for help. Had I screamed. In the rush of panic I couldn’t remember if I had made a noise at all. I needed help. I needed to scream. But the one with the bad haircut seemed to had read my thoughts because before I could even get a full breath of air in my lungs there was a sweet smelling towel placed to my face. I reached my free arm to try and shove him off but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away form my face. I couldn’t breath. The smell was making me feel sick and I could already feel my movements weakening a little. I tried to keep fighting but my lungs starved for oxygen and I could feel a burn in my chest like I stayed underwater too long. And then, against my control I breath in. A large inhale and my mind suddenly feels disconnected form the rest of me. 

I don’t want to shut my eyes. This can’t be happening. I can’t fall asleep. I need help. But even with these thoughts my struggling simple comes to an end and against my will, I can feel my eyelids falling shut. The last thing I hear before the darkness takes me is some shushing me and someone else saying that I was okay and safe. Funny, I didn’t feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The world came to me in little bursts at first.

The soft light I could feel touching my face.

The wet jeans clinging to my body.

I let out a groan as my head throbs. It feels like it got run over by a minivan. I can't remember drinking last night. Had I gone out? Wasn't I hanging out with Hunk. Had we gone to a party? I let out another groan and reach for the reusable water bottle I keep on my nightstand. About an inch into this moment my arm is halted by a harsh tug on my wrist.

“Ugh…Wha…?” I start but upon glancing at my writs I freeze. There’s a cuff on it attached to the headboard. The kind made of some sort of soft looking leather. They kind people use for … that sort of ‘play’. I quickly turn my head and give my other wrist a tug, only to find it in a similar position.

I can hear the pounding of my rapid heartbeat even through the pressure in my skull. Shoving down my panic as much as possible I force my eyes open and (attempt) to sit up as much as the cuffs allowed. Immediatly I notice that this is not my room. In fact I’m not sure where I am. I can feel myself start to hyperventilate as I fully remember how I need up like this. I had been at Hunk’s and then the ally, and that man… no wait there had been two. I feel like all the air has left the room. Suddenly the space is too small. I feel like the walls are closing in. I tug desperately, and uselessly, on my writs. Until the tears come. Until my wrist feel raw and sore. This can’t be happening. Not to me. My family has no money and I’m not attractive.

Through all my strained breathing and tears, I failed to hear the door at the other end of the room open as someone entered. I did however notice the bed dip beside me as someone sat down.

I froze. No longer crying but also no longer really breathing. There in front of my eyes was a very handsome clearly part Japanese man. With an odd patch of white hair, I’d say he was gorgeous if the situation were any different. Instead all I can think is, I don’t know this man, and he was the ‘brick wall’ form last night.


End file.
